Alice and Carlos in love
by lokeandlucyshipper
Summary: What happens if Carlos never died after the explosian. Will he and Alice reunite? read to find out. And i will be continuing it on this account because my other account was deleted


Hey guys Awesomewriter1997 her this is my new account so i had to copy all my stories on to this one my new name is kageroloverforvanguard so if you want to re-follow me just look up this name anyway here is the story

* * *

It has been 2 years since the infected took over the world and almost all the human race had died. One day after their accident in Washington D.C. Alice had been looking for survivors until she runs into the one person she thought was dead **Carlos.**

Alice looks at Carlos and says "i thought you were dead"

Carlos smiles and says "do you think i would leave you that easily after you kissed me. I love you Alice. It looks like you need the help"

Alice smiles and pulls him to her and kisses him because she had always hoped that he was still alive all this time. Carlos kisses her back and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls away saying "what happened here"

Alice replies "Wesker he betrayed everyone"

Then Alice and Carlos hear someone saying "MOMMY! help me!"

Alice hears that voice and says "Becky where are you"

Becky replies "over here"

Carlos is confused but helps her get the wreckage out of the way and sure enough there was Becky. Becky looks at Carlos and says "daddy!"

Carlos's eyes widen and looks at Alice and says "what"

Alice replies "I will explain later"

Carlos nods and holds the little girl and says "shh it's alright i'm here"

Alice hears something which is the infected and turns to Carlos and Becky and says "stay here i will be right back"

Carlos nods and Becky says "you will come back right"

Alice smiles and says "yes I will be"

Carlos smiles because that was the girl he fell in love all those years ago. Alice goes outside and thinks _shit the infected are coming._ Alice runs back inside and says "we need to move now"

Carlos says "why what's wrong"

Alice looks at Carlos and says "the infected"

Carlos finally understands and turns to becky and picks her up and says "ok we have to move on now ok"

Becky nods and Alice sees this and says "you are good to her"

Carlos looks at alice and says "you want to explain how she thinks shes my daughter now"

Alice then replies "I was trapped in the testing headquarters of Umbrella and Wesker and Ada Wong were there to get me out. Well me and Ada were in one of the testing floors where the meeting point was and me and Ada were looking around and I found her and she ran to me and said mommy I hide just like you told me to. Ada then said that she was downloaded with the memories of me being her mother and you being her father after me and her had an argument about it I walked over to her and grabbed her hand and said she was coming and I promised her that I wouldn't let anything hurt her. Me, Ada and Becky had exited her house and a clone of you and Jill she was under the red queens control at the time with some other people were there to stop us from getting out of the building. I had met up with the surface group who were there to get me and Ada to safety they had one person who I had fought the infected with his name was Luther West and we had got out just in time before the bomb went off. But as we got on the elevator one of the infected had grabbed Becky so I was going after her Luther went with me so I had backup but I wished it was you who went with me but I reminded myself that it wasn't so I had manged to find Becky with the mutated infected guarding her so me and Luther grabbed our grappling hooks and started firing our guns while we where getting up there. i had Luther get Becky out of the trap she was in while I delt with the monster. Which I did. After we had dealt with that I had to find a way back to the elevator. All three of us had entered a room with a whole bunch of clones of me, you and Becky so I dropped the explosives that i had in my hand and i grabbed my grappling hook and Luther grabbed his. After Becky asked me are you my mommy I replied I am now nothing is going to hurt you while i'm around and she held onto me tighter and we got out Jill and I got split up. I think she is still alive but i have to find her. That's why she thinks your her father."

Carlos sits there shocked at what he heard and smiled because Alice had gone back for their daughter. He leans over and gives Alice a deep kiss. when he pulls away he says "I love you Alice"

Alice replies "I love you to Carlos lets get out of here"

Another voice rings out saying "Alice hang on"

Alice and Carlos turn around to see the Red Queen standing there. Alice says with a glare "what do you want"

The red queen says "there is a way to end this but you need to go back to where it all started"

Alice replies "why do you want me to go to Raccoon City"

The red queen replies "there is an Air-borne Anti-Virus that can end this. It will destroy the T-virus on contact"

Alice goes wide eyed and says "why should I trust you"

The red queen replies "just get ti Raccoon City under 48 hours and I will give you a reason to trust me"

Alice nods and says "alright but it better be a good reason"

Carlos looks at Alice and says "so where are we going"

Alice looks at Carlos and says "Raccoon City"

Carlos nods and says "lets go"

* * *

 **In Raccoon City**

Alice, Carlos and their daughter are now in Raccoon city and Alice gets hit with a trap and passes out and Carlos and Becky are at her side trying to get her up but then some survivors came out and said "get back"

Carlos pushes his daughter behind him and says "what is the meaning of this"

Claire steps out of the shadows because she recognizes that voice and says "Carlos is that you"

Carlos looks over his shoulder and says "Claire"

Alice finally comes to and says "what the hell I am on your side"

One of the people who are with them say "I say we kill her"

Carlos hears that and says "you have to go through me first"

Claire goes over to the person and says "relax she is one of us"

The person says "then why was she riding on An Umbrella motorcycle"

Alice replies "because it was the only fast enough to get me here under 48 hours"

The person replies "I still think she can't be trusted"

Alice rolls her eyes and Carlos laughs at what she did. Claire goes over to the little girl and says "hi my name is Claire whats your name"

Becky replies "my name is Becky and the ones you call Alice and Carlos are my mommy and daddy"

Claire looks at Alice and Carlos shocked. Alice then says "no not like that"

Claire laughs and says "hey I ain't judging"

Alice then says "there is a way to save the human race but we have to hurry we only have 36 hours left"

Claire nods and says "alright grab as many weapons as you can and meet back here in 5 minutes no later"

She then turns to the doc and says "you stay here we need you to hold down the fort alright"

Doc replies "alright"

Claire goes over to Carlos and hugs him saying "I thought you were dead"

Alice looks around and then another person she recognizes comes out and says "long time no see Alice"

Alice turns around and sees Jill and says "it has"

Alice gives Jill a hug and says "there is another person who is glad to see you"

Carlos comes over and gives Jill a hug and says "hey"

Jill is shocked and says "hey"

Alice looks at her watch and says "we need to move now"

* * *

Will be re typing the next chapter tomorrow


End file.
